


A Day Like Today

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Auction, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvid, Video, Violence, Vividcon, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-15
Updated: 2006-08-15
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro
Summary: Title:A Day Like TodayFandom:Battlestar GalacticaMusic:Tom McRaeSummary:Lee tries to connect.





	A Day Like Today

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: elynross, whom I adore even though she made me move the credits to the beginning
> 
> A Vividcon auction vid for Voleuse.

**Password:** showme


End file.
